


Patience

by VM Cameron (lizze213)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/VM%20Cameron
Summary: Un viaje al pasado con el propósito de no cambiar absolutamente nada. One-shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Patience

**Patience.**

En mitad de la noche ella se apareció en la habitación masculina de Slytherin. Fue la primera —y también la última— vez que entró en ese cuarto en toda su vida.

Guardó el giratiempo dentro de su bolsillo y se acercó a esa cama. No dudó a cuál dirigirse, pues él le había dicho varias veces que dormía junto a la ventana cuando vivían en Hogwarts.

Para ella, ya habían pasado años, demasiadas cosas en solo una vida. Draco Malfoy lo significaba todo ahora. Era su amigo, su amante, su... todo. Pero en esos momentos, en el instante en el que contemplaba la figura de Draco dormida sobre su colchón, él aún no sabía eso.

Era el sexto año del joven en Hogwarts y ella era consciente de que él estaba viviendo un infierno por dentro, aunque no lo demostrara en el exterior.

Se aproximó hasta su cama y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se sentó al borde de esta. Lo contempló allí: solo, vulnerable.

Cedió a la tentación y acarició de forma tenue su cabello rubio platino. Ese cabello que, años después, tocaría tantas veces: mientras le daba un beso suave, mientras le recriminaba una broma grosera, mientras hacían el amor...

El ceño fruncido de Malfoy se había relajado mientras dormía y ella deseó poder mantenerlo así siempre... pero sabía que no era posible. Había viajado atrás a un tiempo en el que, si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría junto Draco Malfoy, habría saltado por la ventana.

—Todo estará bien, Draco, lo prometo —susurró—, serás feliz, este sufrimiento acabará.

Lo contempló con tanto amor como su corazón era capaz de sentir. Deseó poder hablarle, contarle todo lo que sucedería en el futuro, cómo se formaría el concepto de «juntos» entre ambos... pero tenía claro que no podía hacerlo.

Eso podría cambiar el pasado y, por consiguiente, alterar el futuro.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose impotente por no poder sanar el corazón de Draco en ese momento. Eso tendría que esperar.

Entonces, por un instante, él entreabrió sus ojos grises y los fijó en ella.

Se vio obligada a desaparecer, no podía permitir que él la viera...

Pero Draco tardó un instante en incorporarse sobre su cama, preguntándose si lo que acababa de ver era real, si ella había estado allí de verdad.

—¿Granger?

Nadie contestó, ella ya se había ido.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot dedicado a mi amiga Elsa <3  
> Créditos de la imagen a la artista.


End file.
